


galaxies beyond galaxies

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sci Fi AU, Space AU, Space opera AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is the ship's pilot; Maddy is the navigator/engineer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	galaxies beyond galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mordorisleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/gifts), [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/gifts).



Maddy has always loved deep space. 

The lights are dimmed or shut off entirely, turning the ship to twilight. Alex's face glows softly in the light of the controls, his fingers flying over buttons and switches and levers and screens, his lips curved into a soft smile — Alex loves flying as much as Maddy loves flight, as much as Maddy loves that smile. Anyone would fall love with that smile; Maddy sometimes doesn't understand how there's anyone left in the galaxy who hasn't. 

Now is one of those times. "Alex," Maddy says, walk the few steps it takes to get from the doorway to the pilot's seat. Alex turns away from the control pad to look at him, smile going brighter when they make eye contact. 

Maddy takes the half-empty coffee cup from his hand and gives him a mug of hot chocolate in its place. "Get some sleep," he says, and kisses Alex's cheek. "I'll fly the ship for a while." Maddy isn't a pilot, that's why they keep Alex around — so Lafayette sometimes jokes — but he's picked up enough to handle their ship.

Alex kisses him back. "Wake me up in three hours," he says, and ducks through the door to get to his own room. Maddy's going to let Alex sleep until he wakes up on his own, but he doesn't mention that. Alex gets too little sleep as it is. 

He waits for Alex to go, then sits down at the controls. They're made for Alex's hands, not Maddy's, but even so the levers feel like they fit. It's not so different from the training sims from when he was a teenager on-planet, whatever pretentiousness Thomas has been spewing recently about _failing to truly capture the subtleties_. Maddy doesn't hate Thomas, not like Alex does, but he recognizes bullshit when he hears it. 

The stars stretch out in front of him. The ship flies on.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr i'm @consumptive-sphinx


End file.
